No puedo dejarte ir
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: "Las emociones son lo peor que ha de existir. Ellas te llevan a hacer cosas totalmente ridículas e insensatas. Miedo, tristeza, ira, amor... ¿Quien no ha hecho una idiotez cuando una de esas emociones lo invadió?" ¿Como sobrevive alguien a la muerte del amor de su vida? ¿O a la pérdida de un hijo? Tarea difícil para los Cullen. Two-shot, todos humanos.
1. Jasper

**Este es mi primer fanfic de Jalice, es un two-shot.**

**Los personajes son de la famosa Saga Twilight y pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus vidas ideando la trama.**

* * *

-¿Alice?-Volvía a preguntar con la vista perdida en el horizonte, manteniendo la esperanza de que contestara.-¿_Alice_?-Esta vez levanté la voz, mientras nuevas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Siempre pareció ser tan fuerte, jamas pensé que en realidad estuviese muriendo por dentro. Parecia llevar todo tan bien: los maltratos por parte de su padrastro, los insultos de nuestros compañeros del instituto, la mudanza de su mejor amiga Bella, la muerte de su madre... Aun con todos esos problemas, y más, siempre lucía una sonrisa que parecía totalmente sincera.

_Mi amada Alice. _

Jamas podré olvidarla, aún la recuerdo como el primer día: sus ojos verdes, brillando, iluminando la habitacion. Su cabello, inusualmente corto, perfecto marco para su bello rostro. Su sonrisa, mi razon para seguir todos los días.

Recuerdo como solía consolarme, a pesar de tener ella peores problemas...

*FlashBack*

_-Entonces, ¿Crees que me perdone?_

_-Por supuesto-Me regaló una sonrisa alentadora.-, todo ha sido un pequeño malentendido. Ella comprenderá, solo explicaselo bien._

_Tomé su mano, logré ver algunas marcas en su brazo: cicatrices, probablemente de cortadas._

_-¿Que es esto, Alice?-Pregunté levantando su mano en el aire._

_Alice pareció alterarse, bajo rápidamente el brazo y se cubrió la muñeca con la manga de su camisa._

_-Nada, solo ha sido el gato... de la vecina.-Habló con voz nerviosa. Decidí hacerle caso, solo llevabamos 3 meses, pero yo la amaba y confiaría en ella._

*FlashBack*

Sigo regañandome por no haberlo notado antes, mi novia sufría y yo no lo sabía, cuando era tan evidente.

-¡NOOOOOO!-Volví a gritar al aire. Caí de rodillas, no podría soportar el peso de mi cuerpo, o quizas el de la culpa que me carcomía por dentro.-Lo lamento, Alice.-Susurré con la voz quebrada.-Lamento no haber estado allí para ti.

Busqué en mi bolsillo la carta de despedida que fue hallada en su cuarto, la cual llevaba mi nombre.

_Mi querido Jasper:_

_Lamento que mi despedida sea así, pero no puedo continuar. No he podido verte estos días, porque sabía que si te comunicaba mi plan te rehusarías a que continuara con él. Pero quiero que me entiendas, debi hacerlo. Mi madre, ella era todo para mi, siempre tan fuerte... No puedo seguir en este mundo, donde siempre seré maltratada, por mi padrastro, mis compañeros. Solo me quedabas tú, pero yo no te merezco. Se que negarías esa idea, de poder oírte, pero yo se lo que digo, no creas que no noté como te tratan tus amigos desde que empezamos a salir juntos. Perdoname, pero ya nada me ata a esta tierra. Quisiera dejarte libre Jasper, mereces algo mejor._

_Quiero que sepas que te amo, y ese sentimiento no cambiará nunca. Mi vida careció de sentido, hasta que te conocí, ese hermoso primer día donde me asignaron al mejor compañero de laboratorio, Jasper Cullen. Por favor, no llores mi pérdida, no tengo dudas de que conseguiras mejores chicas a lo largo de tu vida. _

_Jamas olvidaré tu sonrisa, mi impulso a seguir adelante. Tus ojos, como oro líquido, tan perfectos y bellos. Todo en ti siempre fue perfección, jamas dudé de eso. Y no te preocupes, todos tus problemas se esfumarán algun día, yo seré el primero de ellos._

_Dile a Bella que siempre la quise como a una hermana, que la extrañaré y que los protegeré a ambos desde allá arriba, si es que me aguarda un lugar alli. Mi tiempo en la tierra se acaba, mi amado Jasper, gracias por hacerme feliz hasta el último minuto de mi existencia. Quiero que sepas que no abandonaré la tierra sin otro pensamiento que el de tu bello rostro, y siento herirte al abandonarte asi, espero que me entiendas._

_Te amaré por siempre. _

_Alice._

Volvió a invadirme la tristeza, ¿como continuar si la persona que amas ya no existe? Debía hacerlo, aunque me doliera en el alma abandonar así mi vida, debía hacerlo.

Tomé aire, me incorporé, dispuesto a saltar del precipicio. Sabía que destrozaría a mi madre, que decepcionaría a mi padre, que haría sufrir a mi gemela, Rosalie. Pero debía hacerlo.

Luego de respirar por última, salté...

Caí, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, yo solo pensaba en irme, en volver a ver al amor de mi vida. Escuché voces y, tal como dicen, la vida me pasó frente a los ojos:

_Mis primeros años de vida..._

Sentí un dolor profundo en el pecho, al ver como mi madre me cargaba y me sonreía. Como decía mi nombre con extrema dulzura y besaba mi frente. Como calmaba mi llanto con canciones de cuna y me mecía de un lado a otro, la mejor madre del mundo en mi opinion. Entre Rosalie y yo, siempre fui el que más atención tenía por parte de mamá, aunque casi ni se notaba la diferencia. Siempre fui el "principito de mamá", como solía llamarme, me dolió darme cuenta de que hoy la abandonaría, hoy su principito se extinguiría... para siempre.

_Los días en kinder..._

Mi hermana, Rosalie. Jamas creí sentirme tan unida a ella, eramos muy diferentes, pero aun asi yo la amaba y la protegería de todo, como en aquella época. Ella era molestada por los niños mayores, y yo la defendía. Fue por esa razon por la cual no se mostró sorprendida de que saliera con Alice. Ahora, la había dejado desprotegida. Aunque ya no precisara tanto mi ayuda como en aquel tiempo, despues de haber desarrollado su carácter, aun así, la había abandonado a ella tambien.

_Los 7 años de la primaria..._

Pude ver, el orgullo de mis padres. Mi padre, él siempre confió en mi. Recuerdo haber empezado con las notas muy bajas, todos los años sin razon en particular. El comienzo de clases suponía para mi una gran presion, ya que al ser un Cullen, se esperaba grandeza de mi. Aun así, seguí adelante y mejoré, gracias a las palabras de aliento de mi padre. Una nueva punzada de culpa me atravesó, dejaría a mi padre sin su único hijo varón, otra persona a la que abandonaba.

_Los últimos años de mi vida..._

Esos pasaron rápidamente, sin detenerse en detalles, por lo menos hasta la aparición de Alice. Cada segundo que pasamos juntos, cada uno de ellos era un recuerdo que valía para mi mas que todo el dinero del mundo. Su sonrisa, su voz, la gracia con la cual se movía, su canto, su mirada, su risa, cada detalle en su ser era simplemente perfecto. Esos recuerdos me convencieron totalmente de que hacía lo correcto, tal vez destrozaría a mi familia, pero necesitaba hacerlo, y ellos entenderían.

Sentí el impacto de la primer roca puntiaguda, la cual me atravezó uno de los costados.

_-Jasper, se llamará Jasper Cullen. Algún día logrará grandes cosas, Carlisle, lo sé._-La voz de mi madre resonó en mi mente, mientras el recuerdo de mi primer día de vida me invadía.

Otra roca impactó contra mi cuerpo.

_-Siempre me salvas, hermanito. Se que no lo digo a diario, pero te quiero y mucho._-Rosalie, mi bella hermana, te echaré de menos...

Otro golpe, pude sentir como iba perdiendo más y más sangre.

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. No me importa lo que digan, eres mejor que cualquier Cullen que halla existido en la historia._-Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en mí. Lamento decepcionarte, padre.

Otro dolor agudo me invadió, una roca más afilada que el resto, atravesó mi torso. Comencé a sumergirme en la inconciencia.

_-Siempre has sido mi salvacion, Jasper Cullen, mi angel guardian...Te amo._-Alice, mi muy bella y perfecta Alice, yo también te amo... ya pronto nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo.

Y así, con el mejor de los recuerdos, abandoné este mundo... Sentí un leve remordimiento carcomerme al oír a mi madre gritar mi nombre, sin poder aceptar el haberme perdido. Al escuchar a Rosalie llorar mi muerte, como una gemela que sabe que murió su hermano, su otra mitad. Según dicen, los gemelos son solo dos personas que debieron ser una, esa quizas es la razon por la cual mi hermana y yo siempre fuimos tan unidos. Y finalmente, mi padre, quien abrazaba con fuerza a las dos mujeres que completaban su existir, conteniaendo lágrimas. Una familia destruída, luego de la muerte de su único hijo varon. Sabía que si le explicaba, él entendería mejor que nadie porque debía suicidarme, pero las palabras sobraban, ya todos, de alguna forma, parecían conocer la razón.

Todo ese dolor, esa culpa, desapareció en cuanto la vi, como la visión del más perfecto angel.

-Has venido por mi.-Afirmo mi hermosa novia, vestida con los mejores tonos de blanco, luciendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Si, mi Alice. No podía dejar que te me escaparas... Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.

Y luego de esas palabras, nos unimos en un beso, el primero en nuestra nueva existencia.

* * *

**Es triste, ¿verdad? Se me ocurrió ayer, no podía dormir sin escribirlo... Pero por lo menos Jasper termina junto a Alice. Habrá una segunda parte, contada desde el punto de vista de Esme.**

**Espero sus reviews :)**


	2. Esme

**Ok, aqui esta la segunda y última parte. Es Esme POV.**

* * *

Había pasado ya un mes desde el funeral de Jasper, debo admitir que aun no he podido superarlo.

Cada mañana, sin ser consiente, me dirijo a su habitación a comprobar que se halla levantado. Tras ver la cama perfectamente tendida, me convenzo a mi misma de que esta tomando una ducha y bajo a la cocina. Preparo el desayuno para 4, por lo que siempre quedan sobras.

Carlisle ya ha comenzado a preocuparse por mi, no cree que esto sea "normal". Pero, ¿Que es normal en los Cullen? Sin embargo, creo que esta vez tiene razon, ya que Rosalie parece seguir adelante, a pesar de todo.

Ahora me encuentro en la habitación que antes fue de mi hijo, sentada en la cama, envuelta en recuerdos...

*FlashBack*

_No podré dormirme, mami.-Habló Jasper con voz angelical.-No si hay monstruos en el armario de Rose, yo debo protegerla._

_Se deshizo de las sábanas y se levantó, dispuesto a abandonar la habitación._

_-Quieto ahí.-Susurre cortandole el paso._

_Lo tomé en brazos y lo devolví a su cama. Volví a arroparlo y besé su frente, eliminando su ceño fruncido._

_-Entiendo que quieras proteger a tu hermanita, solo que esta vez no hay peligro. Los monstruos no habitan el armario de Rosalie desde que ella utiliza el truco de papá.-Le guiñé un ojo, él sonrió en respuesta._

_No sería facil convencer a niños tan imaginativos de que los monstruos no existen, por lo que con mi esposo tuvimos la idea de enseñares un "truco" para espantarlos:esparcir perfume en las prendas del armario._

_-Esta bien.-A mi bebé le pesaban los párpados. Bostezó.-Buenas noches, mami.-Se acercó a mi y besó dulcemente mi mejilla._

_-Buenas noches, Jasper._

_Apagué su lampara, en pocos minutos ya se hallaba en un profundo sueño._

*FlashBack*

Sentí como alguien me rodeaba la cintura... Carlisle.

-Cariño, ¿Estas bien?-Su voz denotaba preocupación, me giré como pude para verlo.

-No, no lo estoy.-La voz se me quebró, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar con ese abrazo.-Yo... te juro que aún puedo oírlo.

Sentí como besaba mi frente.

-Lo se, cielo.

-Escucho su risa, su voz, la forma en la que silbaba por las mañanas, siempre tan feliz... Él no ha muerto para mi, Carlisle.

-No tiene porque ser diferente.-Se separó un poco de mi, solo para poder mirarme a los ojos.-Mientras lo recordemos, él seguirá vivo en nuestros corazones.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo abrazó.

-Es que... su recuerdo... duele.-Profundicé el abrazo.

-Pero aún así debemos recordarlo, como lo que fue... un joven valiente, responsable, inteligente, protector... Sabemos que la razon por la que abandonó este mundo fue ella, y el amor que le tenía.

-"Las emociones son lo peor que ha de existir. Ellas te llevan a hacer cosas totalmente ridículas e insensatas. Miedo, tristeza, ira, amor... ¿Quien no ha hecho una idiotez cuando una de esas emociones lo invadió?"-Cité a Jasper, con el mismo acento tejano con el cual solía hablar.

-Eso es lo que él decía sobre las emociones.

-Lo sé.-Me aclaré la garganta y me dirigí hacia la ventana.-Resulta irónico como él se dejó llevar por un sentimiento.

Carlisle se colocó detrás de mi, me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Jasper siempre tuvo en gran control sobre los sentimientos. No solo en los de él, sino en toda la familia.

-Jasper era felicidad.-Admití con la mirada pérdida en el paisaje que se extendía fuera de la ventana. Levanté la mirada al cielo.-Sin él... en esta casa ya no hay felicidad.-Me giré hacia mi esposo.-Mi rayito de felicidad... se extinguió. Mi bello principe...

-Esta dandole esa felicidad a la pequeña Alice Brandon.

Me quedé helada ante su respuesta.

-Esa joven sufrió mucho, Esme. Solía verla seguido en el hospital, en el pabellon de psicología. La acusaban de loca por "ver" cosas que aun no pasaban, ¿y sabes quien la defendió?

Sentí formarse un nudo en mi garganta.

-Jasper.-Susurré, Carlisle asintió.

-Luego de la muerte de su madre y de que Bella, su mejor amiga, se mudara a Jacksonville, Alice empeoró. Un día debí cubrir un turno del doctor Geraldy, y tuve que hacerle un control. Se veía realmente mal: había perdido mucho peso, estaba pálida y, no se si Jasper lo sabía, pero... se cortaba.

Me llevé la mano a la boca, pobre chica.

-Luego de un mes, cuando volví a verla, casi ni la reconocí. Entró a mi consultorio de la mano de nuestro hijo, sonriendo. Jasper me la presentó, solo cuando dijo su nombre recordé quien era, había mejorado bastante.

-Y Jasper estaba feliz, se veía... completo.-Susurré al recordar el cambio que supuso Alice en la vida de mi principito.

-Por eso no puedo dejarla ir.

En ese momento me sentí muy egoísta por no haber comprendido todo antes. Ahora sabía porque Jasper se había ido, y mi dolor se esfumó. Por primera vez desde su muerte, respiré aliviada.

Esa noche, vi a Jasper y Alice en mi sueño. Ambos iban de la mano, sonriendo.

-Gracias mamá.-Me susurró mi perfecto ángel rubio.

-Gracias a ti, por ser mi pequeño rayito de felicidad. Ahora hazla feliz a ella, como lo hiciste conmigo.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Gracias por entender, Esme.-Alice tomó mi mano.

-Ambos siempre fueron ángeles, solo debían encontrarse el uno al otro y volver al cielo, a su hogar.

Jasper me regaló una sonrisa, Alice se soltó de mi agarre y del de mi hijo. Corrió al encuentro de un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos.

-¡Edward!-Alice tomó al pequeño en brazos.

-¿Edward?-Miré a Jasper, sorprendida del parecido en el color de sus ojos.

-Si. El es nuestro hijo, mamá.

Alice se acercó a nosotros, pude ver al niño más de cerca.

-Es... hermoso.-Susurré.-Tiene los ojos dorados como tú. Y su cabello es de un tono cobrizo, entre el negro de Alice y tus rizos rubios.

La pequeña familia rio. Edward desvió la vista hacia mi y me sonrió, dejando ver la hermosa sonrisa que heredó de su madre.

-Lamento que papá y Rose no puedan verlo.-Habló mi hijo con aire melancólico, acariciando la espalda del pequeño en brazos de Alice.-Diles que los extraño.

-Eso haré.-Susurré tomando la mano del pequeño Eddie.

-Emm... Debemos irnos.-Alice lamentó tener que decirlo, pero era la verdad.

-Adelantense, ya los alcanzo.-Contestó mi príncipe, acariciando los cabellos de Edward. Saludé a Alice con un cálido abrazo y besé la frente de Eddie.

Cuando estuvimos solos, Jasper me abrazó.

-Te quiero mamá.-Susurró en mi oído.-Mucho.

-Yo también te quiero... mucho más.-Profundicé el abrazo.

-Diles a papá y Rose que también los quiero mucho. Quiero que mi hermana sepa que la protegeré siempre. A partir de ahora... siempre seré el ángel guardián de todos los Cullen.

Asentí. Jasper volteó a ver a su familia.

-Ve con ellos.-Susurré.

-Gracias.-Se acercó y besó mi mejilla, con la misma dulzura con la que lo hacia a los 6 años.-Te amo, mamá.

Y luego se alejó, de la mano de su hijo, abrazando a su alma gemela.

-Te extrañaré. Yo también te amo, mi rayito de felicidad, mi ángel guardián... mi Jasper.

* * *

**Amé este final, aunque lo haya escrito yo y no cuente :P**

**Espero sus reviews, si es que amaron este fic como yo creo. Y si no, insultenme, la verdad no ofende... ;)**


End file.
